1. Technical Field
The invention relates to electronic networks. More particularly, the invention relates to endpoint-hosted hypervisor management.
2. Description of the Background Art
There has lately been great interest in virtualization technologies of all forms. Many virtualization technologies enhance or replace core solutions that various companies currently offer. It is thus de rigueur that information technology companies become very familiar and work with emerging virtualization technologies wherever possible to stay relevant and deliver customer value.
One approach is to provide server-hosted virtualization technologies. While server-hosted virtualization technologies are useful for task workers, such approach has serious drawbacks: It is expensive, requiring a data center, storage, and network facilities; there are serious latency and network issues; server hosting gives rise to centralization of failure; and such approach handles mobile computers poorly. It would therefore be advantageous to provide improved approaches to the use of virtualization technology, especially with regard to electronic networks.